Precious Metals
by Luzufu
Summary: Gold and Silver are on a 7-day trip in a luxurious train to Johto after visiting friends. What happens during those 7 days... PreciousMetalshipping and mild BL.
1. Awkward Moments

Well this is awkward.

Really awkward.

Silver's not looking at me.

We're alone.

We're room-mates.

We've been stuck like this for almost 4 hours now.

There's a problem with the train.

The doors won't open.

The windows won't open.

It's dark.

This is not what I planned.

Gold, age 14 and not at all sure what to do when in an awkward situation.

I pat Explotaro.

"Thanks for the warmth, buddy." I smile.

The fire Pokémon purrs.

Silver doesn't move.

He's in a corner with his Feraligatr.

He's _shivering._

That does it.

"Look Silver, if you don't suck it up already and come over here to get warm, you're gonna pass out freezing cold." I said to him.

He doesn't reply.

That kiss must've been a little too much for him.

* * *

It feels like hours later.

They still haven't fixed the goddamn train.

I must've dozed off.

"Silver?" I called out.

He's still not answering.

I decided to take chances and crawled up to him.

He's sound asleep. Sort of.

I touch his face.

It's freezing cold.

Without thinking I grab his arm and pull him towards Explotaro.

"Hey you, Feraligatr." I say to his Pokémon. "Get over here too."

I get out my own Pokémon.

"Alright team, you know it's getting cold here. Obviously I'm warm, but..."

I look down at Silver.

He seems so peaceful and innocent when he's asleep.

A fuzzy, tingly feeling rises up in my body.

"..Uh yeah, Silver is not. Let's warm him up." I finished.

I have to stop thinking about these things.

Everyone piles up together and starts to doze off.

It's getting warmer now.

Silver stirs. I quickly pretend to fall asleep.

"Gold?" I hear him say.

I feel him touching my face. It was all I could do to not grab his wrist and..

_No. Shutup shutup shutup. Do not think. Pretend to sleep._

"I'm not shivering anymore." I hear him say to himself.

"Damn it, I guess he was right about warming myself up." A sigh, then scratching sounds.

"I always end up owing him one. Stupid, stupid dumbass."

I hear him get closer to me. Ohhh crap.

I mentally brace myself for the lashing of curses and the shaking to 'wake me up'.

It doesn't happen.

"How can I, when I can't even go near you without losing it a little?" his voice is closer than ever.

Egaad, this is a little awkward for me now.

"Let me take my time...."

I can't force him into anything now that he's said all that.

Not that I would.

And I feel a little guilty that I am hearing all the things he thinks I can't hear.

That's it, screw this.

I open my eyes.

Silver's face is **right in front of me**.

Oh.

He backs up quickly and puts his hands over his face.

"That didn't happen, that didn't happen, you didn't see anything....." I hear him mumble.

"Silver?" I ask him.

"Nothing, nothing, that never happened..."

"Silver."

"Don't ask, don't ask, I don't owe you nothing..."

"Silver, look at me."

He turns around.

I kiss him.

His face is red as his hair again.

Cute.

"Now I owe you one for putting up with me." I grin.

Silver doesn't say anything. He's looking away.

We're back to square one.

The lights turn back on and the intercom goes off.

"**Attention passengers. We're sorry for the inconvenience and we thank you for your co-operation. The train is now running and we will now depart to Johto.**"

Brilliant.

"Return!" I say as I withdraw my team.

"Hey Gold."

Silver's voice.

He's talking to me again.

The angels in my head are singing with joy.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I'm cold."

There's a hint to that short sentence that I immediately recognized.

"Okay." I crawled up to him and hugged him. "Better?"

He's not looking at me again, but I know he's blushing.

".....Yeah."


	2. Sadistic Silver

Silver's viewpoint this time.

Also has a cuss word or two in this chapter.

* * *

My name's Silver.

Fourteen years old and a pokedex holder.

I've been though a lot in those fourteen years.

And yet despite my attitude I've got many 'friends'.

I reunited with the girl I was kidnapped and ran away with when I was younger, Blue, who also happened to be a dex holder.

And therefore my senior.

However, I don't really care for these 'friends.'

I would have still preferred to stay alone.

Working with and under Lance.

Unfortunately things did not go as planned. Lance disappeared.

And I was petrified along with my seniors.

Just spiffy, right?

It was only recently I was restored back to life. Now that the problems in the Battle Frontier are over, I've wandered away from the group.

Eventually I was found by Gold, who considers himself as my bestfriend, and vice versa.

Stupid, but ever since he found me he dragged me back to the mansion where all the pokedex holders were staying.

After an awkward dare, thanks to the girls

(one of the many reasons why I prefer operating alone)

I kissed him.

Oh, dear flying Hoppips.

I wasn't even sure at the time why I did that, but somewhere in my mind I thought I did that just to shut him up.

The confusion was cleared up during day one of our train ride back to Johto.

I've 'fallen' for Gold.

Not in the way he or others would think though.

Not at all.

I like him in the way that no matter what I do, his love for me is so strong he'd put up with anything.

Anything.

And vice versa.

As for now...

* * *

I'm faking my anger and confusion at the moment, just to confuse him.

I know he loves me more than I like him, so he'd do anything for me.

Anything sounds tempting.

My feelings are probably just playing with my mind anyway.

I've never really and truely been in love.

"Silver, answer me damn it!" Gold was saying.

I 'ignored' him.

"Stop sulking already."

He was asking whether he should let Ruby groom his Pokémon since he heard it makes them more friendly.

"If you think it's necessary, go for it." I replied. "Don't keep asking me."

This is actually starting to get on my nerves.

It's so annoying.

Ridiculous.

I can only stand naive people for so long.

"But you're my best friend, Silver." Gold grins.

Saying 'best friends' with this weird tone.

I wavered behind my facade.

It was probably his grin that got me in the first place.

That got my heart all fluttery.

That got my mind playing tricks on me.

Time to change my plans, I'm rapidly losing concentration.

It's best to end this now.

"Who said we were friends?" I yelled at him, glaring.

"Listen Gold, we were never friends, only temperary companions in our own journeys."

Gold backs into a wall, all signs of laughter and jokes gone.

There was a look of fear, maybe some confusion in his eyes too.

Just as planned.

I closed in and slammed my hand onto the wall, directly above his shoulder.

"I know you like me. I know you think I like you too. I don't."

I leaned closer and whispered into his ear.

"It would be fun playing with you though."

Gold's quivering now, and this drives me to tease with him more.

To play with him more.

To see what would happen.

Just as I was about to move, his hand shot out and grabbed my right wrist.

"Wh-what?" I stammered.

I'm unsure on how to react to this sudden change.

Somehow, the situation has just reversed.

This does not sound good.

"Just joking." I said quickly, trying to pry my hand from his hold.

His grip is strong.

I must've miscalculated his strength.

I don't usually do that.

Great, now my calculations are messed too.

"Uh, can you let me go now?" I tried asking.

Gold's expression obviously said no.

"We're not finished yet." his voice was harsh and sharp.

I flinched slightly.

"You weren't kidding Silver, don't take me for a fool."

I can't make a sound.

I can't deny anything.

"If we're gonna 'play', _we are going to __**play**__._"

I see a glint behind his eyes, and suddenly chills run down my spine.

I feel a prick of tears spring to my own eyes from fear.

From the feeling of helplessness.

Well, _shit._

To be continued.


	3. Miscalculation

It's day one all over again, only this time I'm the mad one.

I'm against the wall.

I'm the one with Silver in a death grip.

His expression looks pained.

I even see a glisten of tears form.

Crap.

That gut guilty feeling.

Swallow.

Ignore it.

Proceed to finish what Silver started.

Come on, mental endurance.

Be like an Abra and calm mind.

He was uselessly flailing his arms, trying to break free from my grip.

"Silver." I growled.

His flailing reduced slightly.

I leered at him straight in the eye.

He dropped his flailing and looked extremely defenseless.

"I thought we were going to _play_, Silver." I hissed.

I reach for his shirt with my other hand.

I see him flinch.

He bit his lip, and a small bit of blood trickled down his chin.

It mixes with his steady flow of tears.

I sighed.

As angry as I am,

I can't bring myself to hurt him.

Not yet.

Maybe when I'm older.

Maybe.

"Silver, Silver, _Silver_." I whispered softly.

He looks up carefully.

I grab his collar like the way he did back then.

Lick the blood/tears off his chin.

I quickly peck him on his lips.

"Don't hurt yourself."

I relax my grip a little.

"Only I can hurt you."

I completely drop his hand from my grip.

"Wh—"

I didn't let him finish.

I hugged him, hard.

I hear him gasp for air.

"All's good in love and war." I mumbled in his ear.

Then I let go of him.

Left the room.

Left Silver leaning on the wall in shock.

Left my feelings hanging over the room.

* * *

The minute Gold closed the door, I slid down to the floor.

My legs gave out.

I'm in shock.

I don't know how long I stayed there.

Felt like hours.

Felt like days.

Eventually I regained my energy and crawled to my bed.

I toss and turn.

I can't sleep.

All I can do is stare at the ceiling.

Stare into the dark ceiling that lights up as the train runs by cities.

Watch the colors fly around like Ho-Oh's feathers.

Again with that cold darkness.

I realize,

I really do love Gold.

I miss him.

His friendly grin,

His warm glow…

Everything.

Aw _man._

_**Creak**_

It's the sound of the door opening.

I pretend to sleep.

A strong scent of alcohol wafts throughout the room.

That is just disgusting.

It was all I could do to rip off the covers and scream

"You're **goddamn** underage!"

But I don't.

I'm afraid.

Scared.

Scared of what would happen,

What he would do,

If I did.

I don't want him to hate me too.

A loud smacking sound and snoring later, I open my eyes.

I peer down from the bed.

Gold is snoring on his sleeping bag.

Obviously out cold.

In drunken sleep, apparently.

_Groan._

Roll over in bed.

Close eyes.

Ignore him and go to sle—

"Sillllvvvverrrr…" I hear my name being slurred.

**In an erotic tone.**

_Brilliant._

How do I sleep now?

* * *

I hope you guys saw what I did in this chapter.

edit: oh sweet, i came across a preciousmetalshipping picture that pretty much described one of the scenes. try taking a look at it because dear god it's perfect.

http:// i130. photobucket. com/albums/p262 /saku-santuary/12 58779106081 .jpg

(remove the spaces)

**i take no credit.**


	4. Spiked Moomoo Milk

I can't remember much of last night, right after I left Silver.

Drinking loads of Moomoo Milk is all I can remember.

I feel like I have cancer.

Or like I have to carry a load of Golems.

By hand.

Oh right, I was gambling.

I stand up.

Wobbling.

My vision blurs for a second.

Jingling sounds...

Am I hallucinating now?

I check my pockets and out comes loads of coins.

A freaking _waterfall_ of coins.

I must've hit a jackpot or something.

Look to the left, look to the right.

Silver's not here.

Weird.

Oh dear Lugia, something tells me last night's giving me their bill.

I run to the bathroom.

_Huurrrghhh_

_BLLAARRGH_

Argh, it smells like Grimer in here now...

* * *

**Silver**

* * *

Why am I doing this, why am I doing this.

Why?

I found Gold on the restroom floor.

Passed out with vomit on himself and the toilet.

I didn't think there'd be anything more gross than Muk.

Apparently I'm looking at it now.

Okay, deep breath in.

Deep breath out.

Go in the bathroom.

Wash out the bathroom.

Remove Gold's smelly shirt.

Toss aside, remove his t-shirt.

I feel blood rushing through my head when I see his bare chest.

Okay.

Pants.

I try doing that while staring at the ceiling.

Man it up Silver, you can do this.

Have guts of Steelix.

This is not perverted in any way.

I drag Gold to the shower.

I undress.

Place my clothes out the door so it won't be mixed with his dirty ones.

I call out Feraligatr.

"Wash these clothes please." I ordered.

He stares at me with mild surprise.

I don't blame him, I never do stuff like this.

But it's different.

This time.

I grab a sponge and start scrubbing Gold's body.

Washing off that gross Grimer smell and his barf.

He mumbles.

I freeze up.

Alright, this is ridiculous.

What could I do if he woke up anyway, plead insanity?

I continue washing him off until he was squeaky clean.

Dry him off.

Drag him to bed.

Reach for his clothes..

his clothes...

They're not dry.

Damn.

I russle through his bag.

Freakin' Flaafy, he doesn't have a change of clothes!

I glance at Gold on the bed.

He looks much more comfortable than he did when I found him.

I have no choice but to lend him my shirt.

I don't want him to catch a cold.

Definitely cannot give him my pants.

I pull my shirt over his head with ease.

It's a little larger on him. Not that I care.

I pull the covers over him and then reach for my own spare clothes.

Pants first, then...

I realize I can't reach my spare shirt.

I'm so tired.

After all, I found him right after I...

* * *

**Gold**

* * *

I sit up with a start.

I inhale deeply and smell soap.

No Grimer smell.

I look down at myself.

I'm in bed.

Wearing Silver's shirt.

Hold up, backtrack.

Silver's shirt??

What the hell did I miss when I was out?

I'm PANTSLESS for Lugia's sake!

Excluding my boxers that is, but that's besides the point.

I see my own clothes drying up on my left.

Out of curiousity I peer over to my right.

Nothing.

Wonder where Silver is.

I step down from the bed and almost step on something warm and soft.

Silver.

Shirtless and asleep.

Inches away from his spare clothes.

Okay, _what the flying Furret?_

_

* * *

_What I did last chapter was basically this in a nutshell:

Gold used Growl!

Silver's attack fell!

Silver used Flail!

It's not very effective...

Gold used Leer!

Silver's defense fell!

Ok yes i'm lame.

many thanks for reviews.


	5. Delicious Cake is a Lie

"No mom, everything's ok." I said into the phone.

"Yes, okay bye."

I hang up the phone.

Two more days until we get home.

Or rather, until _I_ get home.

Silver doesn't really have one.

No idea where Giovanni is.

I pulled my shirt over my head.

I've decided not to ask about the shirt incident.

He also flinches everytime I speak.

"Silver.

"Silver.

"Silver, for the love of Gligar I am _not going to hurt you!_" I groaned.

I drag Silver off the floor.

"What?" he replies in his cold voice.

Aw yeahhh.

His voice… he's not flinching.

He's back to normal!

Silent cheering in my head.

"We're gonna go celebi-r-a-t-e!!" I reply.

"For what?? _Ow!_"

Silver attempts to crawl away from me.

I'm so excited I pick up him up.

Bridal style.

"I think I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me what the hell you're doing." He says.

"Celebrating time."

I could hardly contain my excitement, the warm feeling rushing through my head.

"Celebrating what?"

"Just because."

I smile brightly as I order cakes from the servers.

"Go find a table." I said to him as I let him down.

He scurries away, out of sight.

Freshly baked cakes… the scent is just _delicious._

"Two Sitrus-Pecha cakes, two Tamato-Mago cakes!"

I picked up my order and scanned the tables for Silver.

And froze.

He's talking to some guy.

And not just some guy.

This guy's hot.

Even I admit to that.

Red.

Red, with my Silver.

"Hey there Red, I didn't know you were onboard." I say casually as I slid down to my seat.

He looks up and hits me with a dazzling smile.

I am momentarily blinded.

"Oh, just here for fun. I see you've got your cakes, I won't be keeping you then."

Red stands up to leave, but then turns to Silver and winks.

"Don't forget our secret!"

…And he's gone.

Silver turns as red as his hair.

I place the cakes on the table.

He flinches.

"What?" I asked as smoothly as I could.

And then offered him a cake.

Silver takes it and noms it without meeting my eyes.

"So…" I asked him, leaning over.

"What was that all about?"

* * *

a/n: i'm banned from my laptop, slow updates are slow.


	6. Rocketing

I stared at Gold's questioning eyes.

They're such a brilliant color.

Sharing the same color as his name. Sort of annoying too but that aside…

"What was that about with Red?" Gold asked.

"Uh."

I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Sorry, your face is so pretty I forgot what I was going to say."

Gold stared at me.

I stared back.

And started laughing. How can I say something so stupid?

"Sorry Gold, as much as I'd like to share that information with you, I can't."

Gold slouched back and smiled wanly.

"Figured as much. That's ok." He started to stuff his face with cake.

"Hey Silver…"

He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and took a swing of water.

"I..."

_**Booooooooom!**_

A blast interrupted him.

The train stopped. Lights flicker.

Just like back on the first day.

"Hello you luxury fags!"

A man in a Team Rocket uniform was shouting though a megaphone.

"We've got this train hostage! Give us your Pokémon and valuables, or else!"

I twitched. Goddamn it.

I reached for my Pokémon…

Only to be stopped by some Rocket Grunt.

"You there kid, don't think about resisting us! Give us your Pokémon!"

I sighed, pretending to be defeated.

"Fine."

I hand him an empty Pokéball. Those Rocket idiots won't know the difference.

The grunt turns to Gold. "What about you?!" he grunts.

Gold puts his hands up.

"I left mine back home." He grins sheepishly.

"Yeah right!" the grunt pushes Gold down and rummages through his pockets and bags.

"Aha!" he holds up Gold's Pokémon.

"See, your resistance is useless!"

I snuck out my Sneasel while he was distracted.

"Sneasel, Icy Wind!"

The grunt turns around; too late.

He freezes in place, dropping Gold's Pokémon.

"Thanks buddy." Gold flashes me a thumbs up and grins.

"Now let's go see who's behind this bone-headed attack."

Gold and I dash to the front of the train, occasionally assisting the other passengers.

Not me, Gold of course.

"Just abandon already, they already lost to weaklings and that means they're also useless." I groan.

Gold gives me a look, and I sigh. Wonder why I like him sometimes.

* * *

Finally, _finally_ we make it over there.

A young-looking girl in pigtails was there, in a Rocket uniform.

She stopped doing whatever she was doing and looked straight at me.

Sudden chills are sudden.

"Dude, she looks like Crys." Gold whispers to me.

Whoever she is, I positioned myself so I could access my Pokémon in case she makes a move.

"Who are you?!" I demanded.

"Another weakling in the lame Team Rocket?"

The girl twitches and tries to maintain her composure.

"Don't get me mixed up with these idiots, I'm not here for fun."

I blink, and she's gone. I whirl around and there she is.

Fast.

Suddenly I feel something tight wrapping around my body, something running around in a blur.

The girl shouts a command, and the blur stops.

I am completely tied up in some kind of gross, sticky white substance.

"Good job Ariados." She praises as the Pokémon returns back into her Pokéball.

Gold gapes at me. "She got you there fast."

He attempts to untie me, but I stop him.

"It's ridiculously sticky, I think it's String Shot so you might not want to do that."

He backs away sadly.

"Nice work Kotone." A familiar voice I've heard not too long ago says from behind the girl.

The girl, Kotone I think, drops to her knees and groans.

Gold and I turn around at the same time.

There, in his sex-godly-ness, iron-clad in a Rocket Uniform…

Red.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is the last one gais. thanks for sticking with me :D


	7. KIDNAPSHUN? aprilfoools

_Gold:_

Red... Oh RED.  
Why are you doing this to us?  
Why are you holding that?  
Why can't we move?  
I can't see, I only hear the others breathing.  
And your voice.  
I hear your chuckling.  
Where are we? Why are you in team rocket?  
I hear a grunt and the sound of a punch, like how a piece of fresh meat hits the table.  
Green! Maybe he might explain why we're here.  
Oh- i hear muffled yells now.  
And then a pleasurable sigh.  
My hair's standing on end, I'm confused. Scared.  
I hear Silver. The same thing happens.  
Then Pearl... Diamond... Ruby (his sigh was extremely loud)... Wally, even.  
Their sounds fade away like they were being led away.  
Then I feel someone grab me by the collar.  
The person unravels the darkness and the light is penatrating.  
I feel a painful THUMP on my back, and I let out a yell.  
I fall onto something soft.  
I turn around, and I focus my eyes.  
And you, looming over me, holding up a strange, long item that resembles like.  
My eyes grow wide.  
And then before I knew it, you...

* * *

**around 4 hours later..**

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

Gold: Man that was refreshing! Thanks Red.  
Red: No problem! I hope I didn't alarm you. It was supposed to be a surprise.  
Pearl: MAN it was CREEPY like HELLLLL! I thought we were being kidnapped or something!  
Ruby: *skipping*  
Red: I'm sorry, next time I'll be more gentle.  
Silver: It did feel good, so I'll forgive you.  
Green: You're an asshole.  
Red: Give credit to Yellow and Blue, they're the ones who found out we could stretch use LargeMushrooms as an aromatherapy massage. Doesn't it loosen your tension?  
Gold: I'll say. I didn't realize we were the first ones getting a luxurious massage.  
Ruby: *dancing*  
Green: You went overboard on the 'surprise' part Red. You didn't have to momentarily paralyze us with your attack.  
Red: If I didn't you guys would run away.  
Diamond: he does have a point.  
Green: *grunt*  
Silver: *grunt*  
Ruby: You think you can do the same for my pokemon? **:D**

**

* * *

**

A/N: APRIL FOOLS BD

/shot

ok i'll get to work to the actual thing ok. ok.

lame ending was lame.


	8. Entwined Promise

Gold narration;

* * *

You're shatting me right?

This isn't happening, is it?

Oh my god, but it is.

I don't understand.

I'm standing here, in the front compartment of the stopped train, Silver completely bound by web and useless.

Facing Red, Red in rocket attire.

"What is this... what is this all about?" I asked him, on guard.

He picks up Silver with ease, single-handed. "Just picking up someone."

Adrenaline flies through my veins in a surprised fury.

"What are you doing with him?" I yelled. I was itching to throw out my Pokémon at him just then.

He stared at me with an intent look in his eye.

"........I'm collecting people." he replied after a while. "No reason."

He smirked a little and smacked Silver's back. "I'm on the hunt for something."

"And that would be what?"

He turned away and waved with his free hand. "That's for you to figure out."

He snapped his fingers. "Kotone!"

The girl called Kotone straightened up and flinched. "Yes..."

She followed him, opening the door leading out of train and into the open plains.

"Oh HELL no you aren't!" I shouted, and tossed out my Pokémon.

"Ataro, scratch!"

Ataro jumped up, snickered a bit and managed scratched the web off Silver, enabling him to wriggle free and get away from Red's hold.

"Agility, then Baton Pass!"

Ataro easily obeyed, faster than ever and disappeared into my Pokéball.

Just as I was about to send out Poltaro, Red flicked out his Pika faster than I noticed.

"Too slow."

I was zapped, too fast, by Thunderbolt.

Paralyzed, I watched in horror as he reached for Silver.

Silver, thank god for his attitude, smacked his hand down in fury.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing, Red?" he asked.

I noted the slight hysteria rising behind his tone.

"I ask you for one simple favor, and you.. you... and those clothes! ARGH!"

He twitches.

"Take those OFF!"

I automatically averted my eyes sideways as Red just easily takes off the Team Rocket uniform.

Just like that.

"I never asked for anything like this!" Silver screeches back a reply to something Red said.

That I didn't hear.

Obviously.

"But you know _our_ exchange." Red said in a cool tone.

"I get Gold to love you, and I get you or something in return."

I froze.

In spot.

Not like I had a choice to freeze anyway.

I was still, you know.

Paralyzed.

But the words... 'Get Gold to love you'....

They swirled in my head until I was dizzy.

Was this what Silver hid from me?

Why?

He knew I loved him more than

well

more than my Pokémon.

Duh.

Get Gold

to

Love you

Love...

I see Silver, looking at me.

His eyes full of horror at Red's words.

His secret exchange revealed.

He seems so far away.

Like when he found out about his father.

"Oh, that was a secret?" Red snorted. "I'm sorry."

He walks over to me. Bends down.

"He really does love you, you know."

I try to turn my head away from his gaze.

He grabs my chin and twists it to his face.

"He was oh-so wondering if you really meant what you meant."

Huh?

And then everything snapped in place.

Silver. Of course, he was all so, so insecure.

Afraid that I'd abandon him, hurt him.

Total.

Bullshit.

"Then..." It took a lot of strain to look up and speak.

Stupid paralyze.

"Then take me."

Silver, on the ground now, snapped his head up.

Watching me.

Confused.

"Take me instead. I don't want you to... uh, hurt him."

Wow, those words are harder than I thought it would to say.

It's so ridiculously cheesy.

"Please?"

Red looks at me, his trademark "...." face pasted on.

Silver, amazingly, regains energy.

"Gold, are you INSANE? This is my problem!"

He stands up, shaking.

"My exchange... my deal..."

He lunges for Red, but Kotone blocks him and hits him right in the weak spot.

"Oh ffffff-"

He keels over, groaning.

Red suddenly nods, and I was picked up.

My paralysis was wearing off, but I wasn't going to struggle now.

It's all about protecting whatever Silver agreed to.

"I don't know what exchange you and Silver did..." I began.

"And I'm not going to bother explaining." Red interrupted.

"...Just don't touch Silver." I finished.

He simply chuckled, re-opening the door to the outside.

I hear the police.

"Love to stay Silver, but your darling insisted I take him instead, so I'm out."

Silver jumps up, and pushes Kotone aside, regardless of his obvious pain.

Staggering.

He runs up to me.

Or rather, Red holding me.

"Don't go." he said.

I smiled.

Flashed my old grin.

"All's good buddy."

I see his eyes glisten and I reach out for his hand.

He takes it, and we entwine our fingers together.

"I'll find you, you weak idiot." he whispered.

Red rolled his eyes.

I ignored him and grinned to Silver again.

He smiled back, first in a long time

An honest, darling smile.

I was momentarily stunned.

"Kotone. We have to go." Red was snappy, suddenly.

Sirens were getting louder.

"Knock him out, we gotta roll."

I feel Silver being wrenched away from our grasp.

I gasp.

Even if this was inevitable, it was still heartbreaking.

I suddenly smell something sickeningly sweet, and struggle against it as it slowly ebbs away my consciousness.

All I remember before I black out was...

"I'll find you."

And Silver's smiling face, promising.

* * *

A/N:

Its the end gais

the end

i apologize if this ending made you rage

BUT THERE WILL BE MORE. SOMEHOW

IN "I GET BITCHES"

i think

anyway, many thanks to ma bud Prisca for making me finish this last chapter. lololol

k. thanks for sticking with me this whole fic. hope to see yew again. B)


End file.
